


There are plenty of fish in the water but I want that one

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Blind Date, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Doyoung's practically blind date and crush at first sight is kinda cute but also very annoying because he's trying to win him over by flirting and unfortunately for him, its working.





	There are plenty of fish in the water but I want that one

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically about the aquarium date dowoo had, I know I'm hella late but at least I did it, right??

Doyoung was new in this city. He just moved here and he had no idea how the map of this place worked.

It was a busy city, everybody looked like they were in some kind of hurry.

He believed every city has it's own adventure, it's own story so He left his house early one day to figure out what this place has to offer.

He put on a blue shirt and jeans and walked out, offline maps downloaded. It was really crowded, people were hustling, most of them were on their phones and the others were having their morning coffee.

The cars were honking, he could hear police sirens in the distance.

He buys himself a light breakfast, croissant and a hot chocolate and sits down on a bench near the stall. 

He looks at the maps, there's a really good bookstore if he goes straight and turns right from here and there's an aquarium right in front of him. He looks up, it's a pretty building but doesn't look like it has huge whales and different marine creatures hidden in there. 

There's this cute blonde guy, stopping everyone and showing them a piece of paper in his hand, which more or less looks like a ticket to doyoung. 

He's selling tickets?

Doyoung can't hear him but he looks stressed out and keeps running his hands through his hair. Doyoung feels bad, he doesn't know why exactly but he does.

Doyoung decides to buy them. He loves learning and he's new to this place, maybe this cute guy can help him out. Maybe this was his adventure.

He stands up, disposes his cup and crosses the road to this blonde guy who's selling tickets. 

The cute guy stops him before he can reach him and asks, “hello, excuse me, would you like a ticket to the aquarium, my friend bailed on me last minute and I have an extra.” 

“yes,” doyoung says, “how much?”

The blonde guy moves back and runs his hands through his hair again, his brows furrowed. He looks like he's about to stop another person when his eyes go wide and he looks at doyoung.

“Wait, did you say yes?” 

Doyoung laughs, hes cute. “Yeah, how much?” 

“Someone finally said yes, oh my God. No, no money, it's a date, can it be a date? it's on me.” The blonde guy declares.

Doyoung doesn't like spontaneous, he likes to plan out things but the best adventures always start from being impulsive, “but I don't even know your name.” He points out.

“Its jungwoo, nice to meet you.” He dramatically bows, which makes doyoung smile, he's kinda cute.

"Doyoung." 

"That's a beautiful name, just to let you know." 

They walk in, show the person at the desk the ticket and enter the aquarium. 

They're making their way through when jungwoo speaks up and says, "uh, not to sound like a freak or anything but can I get your number? It's for when we get lost of course."

That sounded pretty freaky to doyoung, he knew the other had totally different intentions but doyoung didn't mind so they exchanged their numbers. 

The hallways had some pictures of fishes and their names written on the placard next to them. This was really interesting information. 

Myxine (hagfishes), can absorb nutrients through their skin.

Doyoung was trying to learn all the things he was reading along the way but jungwoo was bored, he could tell, he kept sighing and looking everywhere but the placards in front of him. 

Doyoung gives in, looks at him and asks the obvious: "are you bored?" Jungwoo looks at him surprised and slowly starts nodding his head, "No…"  
He keeps quiet, "ok maybe, yes, a little bit."  
Doyoung tries to suppress a smile and says, "ok, then let's move onto actual animals?" Jungwoo's eyes brighten and he nods his head enthusiastically. 

Doyoung starts following the arrows on the floor with marine animals dancing around them.

He takes in any information he can get, slowly making his way to the aquarium with jungwoo trailing behind him. 

They reach the glass tunnel and before entering, doyoung reads the sign placed on the entrance of it, jungwoo is excited, slightly jumping on his feet behind him. Doyoung could neither focus on what was written on the sign nor he could help himself to not smile. "Who cares," Jungwoo whisper-shouts and pulls doyoung by his hand, "C'mon." 

Doyoung is grinning when jungwoo stops midtracks and he bumps into him from behind. 

"Oh my God," jungwoo whispers. Doyoung didn't realize he was staring at him when jungwoo points to the Manta Rays in front of him. 

They were beautiful creatures, the slight flapping of their wings, the texture, the speed. Everything about them was beautiful. Doyoung was so mesmerized by them that he forgot there were other animals present in the glass tank infront of him. There were baby sharks bigger than him. There were nemos and dorys. Weird, creepy fishes which he hadn't ever seen before. 

He completely forgets he's here with someone, he remembers when he hears a click of the camera, too close for his own liking and turns around to see what's happening.

Of course it's him. Jungwoo. He giggles and then looks at the display screen of the camera. Doyoung moves closer to look at himself but Jungwoo brings his camera close to his chest, obscuring the display screen so doyoung couldn't see. "Nope, not right now."

Doyoung doesn't question and starts moving along the arrows again, moving out of the glass tunnel. Jungwoo grabs him by the wrist and asks, "Where are you going?" Doyoung is taken aback and looks at the other's hand on his wrist and replies, "uh, leaving?" Jungwoo lets go of his wrist and sits down patting the space next to him, "the placards are boring and there's nothing more to see after this, so please just take a seat and watch these fishes with me, just for a minute or two, my heart still isn't full." 

Something inside doyoung feels really weird, like his insides are melting, twisting and tugging at the same time but that's scientifically impossible so doyoung ignores it and takes a seat on the floor with him. 

They watch the fishes for an hour or two and honestly he doesn't complain because even if the fishes are just swimming, doing their thing, it's so mesmerizing, so hypnotically beautiful in a way that it calms the nerves and brings peace to the mind.

The surroundings are totally forgotten until he hears the familiar sound of camera shutters again. He turns around to see jungwoo looking at the screen, "oh, this kinda cute."

Doyoung hopes his ears or cheeks aren't turning red and gets up, coordinating his limbs to push him up and holds out a hand for jungwoo after brushing anything that could've gotten on his clothes. Jungwoo grins up at him and practically jumps taking his hand. 

They are exiting the tunnel when jungwoo interrupts the companionable silence and says, "ok, here's a deal, you can look at the placards for like five minutes- no wait, how about you can look at the placards for as long as you want but I get to take your pictures?"

Doyoung thinks about it and gives in, he's not coming back here alone just to read the frickin' placards. "Ok, but, you have to show me and I get to choose which one to keep and which one to delete." Doyoung says with a proud smile on his face. Jungwoo's face is somewhere between a gasp and being offended. Jungwoo sighs "is there something else-"  
"No,"  
Jungwoo sighs again and exasperatedly replies, "fine." 

Doyoung tries to focus on the placards and not on the sound of the camera shutters. 

Anableps (four-eyed fish), can see above and below water at the same time.

When doyoung is finished with what he was doing, jungwoo subtly slides his hand in doyoung's and guides him to the souvenir shop. They buy the same hoodie and jungwoo insists on wearing it right now and honestly doyoung couldn't deny jungwoo being pouty and looking adorable, how could he say no? And to be logical it was dark outside and it gets cold at night so...

After wearing them over their tshirts jungwoo comments, "ha, matching couple hoodies," and doyoung pulls his hoodie up and walks out of the shop as fast as it would not look like he was embarrassed. 

When they're done, they exit the aquarium and doyoung makes jungwoo cross the street and sits on the same bench he was sitting this morning. jungwoo gives him the camera and shows him how to slide pictures. 

The pictures were really good, like really good. They were so pretty but that might be because doyoung was in it. 

But on a serious note, the pictures were so raw, so pretty. Doyoung had a concentrated face in every picture trying to read what's in front of him it was a simple, natural thing that humans do but the lightning, filtering on him, the quality and the raw expression just added so much more to the picture. Doyoung was impressed to say the least. 

He doesn't delete any. 

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo but he catches the other staring at him, looking at him weird, his expression undecipherable, "Do you wanna grab dinner with me?" 

And that's how they are sitting on tall stools on a bar type counter table ordering anything they like on the menu because they are both here for the first time. 

When the waiter takes their orders and move away, jungwoo starts, "so, doyoung. What brings you to this city? That's a really pretty name by the way." 

Doyoung tries not to think about the compliment and focuses on the important part: why is he here? Why is he here?  
"Uh, I don't know, I just finished college and might study and try to settle here, I guess." He lets out a hoarse chuckle "I always loved this city since I was a kid, me and my parents used to visit on holidays or on any given opportunity, even though it's loud and busy it just gives off the feeling of… home." 

Jungwoo looks amused and then nods, "I feel you, the uni is busy and a hassle but this place, the city itself, just makes it a lot better? If that makes sense." 

Doyoung nods even though it's his first day here of actually moving in. He thinks he understands, this place just have a really welcoming aura.

The food arrives and they eat, talking, sharing their stories, picking up a different topic in each story and continuing from there. 

They got more comfortable around each other. They finished their food and waited for the waiter to get the bill for them.

"Ok, but, why were you selling tickets? You don't look like the type of guy who'd need a part time job as a car wash sign spinner." 

Jungwoo clenches his jaw, oh damn, did he hit the wrong spot? "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that," doyoung hurries up and tries to treat the wound he just split open again. 

"No, it's just, it's fine- ok, actually I had a teeny weeny crush on this guy but he's been ignoring me for a while but I thought I might try out my last chance, which was this, he said yes but didn't show up, and now I'm here, with you." Jungwoo doesn't seem so sad about it.

"Maybe it was a good thing he didn't show up." Doyoung chimes in with the corners of his lips slightly quirked up. 

"Oh, definitely." 

Jungwoo didn't tell him where he was taking him. 

They were about to part ways when jungwoo screamed wait, i have something to show you like, he literally screamed on a silent street and that's how he is in front of a ferris wheel right now.

He's not afraid of heights but he is afraid of heights. It's not like he has a phobia or anything, he just preferred normal heights.

Jungwoo slides his hand in his while they are waiting in line, "I saw you fiddling with your hands." Doyoung is blushing, he's pretty sure, it's kind of late so there aren't a lot of people, just two more couples standing in front of them, he hopes no one looks at him.

Doyoung didn't think the holding hand part would help but it did and he is really grateful for jungwoo at this moment. He makes a mental note to thank him later once they are in the carriage. 

They enter and take their seats, they do not sit in front of each other. Jungwoo sits besides doyoung and when doyoung gives him a questioning look, he raises their hands clamped together and shrugs. 

Doyoung is starting to hate this guy's guts and it hasn't even been a day. They look out at the city, the night's navy blue color, the yellow street lights, the tiny white lights of a neighborhood. 

The ferris wheel slows down more when reaching the top and the scenery Is not so natural, like trees and grass or animals; it's all tall building, billboards, neon signs, traffic in the distance but looking at it, somehow, made doyoung feel happier inside and he couldn't stop grinning. 

Jungwoo puts on a song on his phone, matching the atmosphere and the feeling. "I don't know, but this is so beautiful." Doyoung looks at jungwoo with a grin plastered to his face. 

"Just like you," something in jungwoo's expression changes suddenly and he tugs doyoung's hand towards him. Doyoung forgot he was still holding the other's hand, the warmth too familiar now. Jungwoo pulls himself towards doyoung. jungwoo's knees touching doyoung's thighs. Doyoung catches the other staring at his lips but not making a move any further than that. "I wish I could kiss you."  
Jungwoo whispers, still staring at his lips.  
"Why can't you?" Doyoung whispers back because they were too close and this was a delicate moment. Something in jungwoo's eyes lighten up and he leans in and connects his lips with doyoung's.

Jungwoo's lips are soft and feel like flower petals. They are both hesitant, wondering if it's the right thing to do, wondering If they were in their right mind to make this decision, wondering if they were going to regret this in the morning. 

None of that matters right now, they both knew that but none of them made a daring move. 

Jungwoo parts, pulling doyoung's lips with him between his teeth which makes Doyoung sigh. He opens his eyes when he feels nothing, emptiness on his lips and sees jungwoo still has his eyes closed, breathing a little ragged. Jungwoo opens his eyes and lazily smiles at him, doyoung leans in again and kisses him, slowly climbing up on him until he's straddling him. The kiss is still soft no tongue just lips. 

"Did you have fun today?" Jungwoo whispers against his mouth and doyoung let's out a laugh, "yeah, very." 

"Can we do this again sometime?" Jungwoo is looking in his eyes now and it makes doyoung squirm. "Of course, I'd love to."

Jungwoo grins and presses a hurried kiss on his lips and then starts pushing him off, doyoung frowns and looks at him, leaving his body limp so he feels heavier. Jungwoo laughs heartily, "Move, we're here," 

Oh my God.

Doyoung flies off him and takes a seat in front of him, pretending nothing ever happened. They get off the ride and this is where they part ways, this was awkward, even though they just kissed and were intimately close like mere seconds ago, this was awkward-er than that.

Jungwoo runs his hands through his hair and doyoung is rubbing the back of his neck, "so, uh, see you around, I guess?" Jungwoo starts, "bet." Doyoung finishes and gives him his gummy smile.

They part ways in the opposite direction, like a repulsion of a magnet. 

Doyoung is on his way to his dorms when a message pops up saying "Hi," Doyoung smiles to himself.


End file.
